


Кофе, с корицей и без

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Detectives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сквало взяли за убийство, которого тот не совершал — забавная, если вдуматься, ситуация</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Хороший день начинается с кофе, крепкого, без пряностей и тем более без сахара. О том, каким должен быть правильный кофе, Хаято мог прочесть лекцию любому желающему, но сейчас он согласился бы забить и на степень прожарки, и на ритуал варки, и — практически святотатство — просто залить его кипятком в кружке, лишь бы выпить наконец первую, любимую утреннюю порцию, но увы. Дома не было кофе. Непонятно, как так могло получиться, его и сигареты Хаято покупал себе всегда с запасом, но факт оставался фактом. Растерянно оглядев кухню еще раз, он поторопился на выход: понятно, что кофе он на работе попьет, но это будет уже совершенно не то.

Пришлось ехать не своим обычным маршрутом — там абсолютно точно ничего не работало в это время — кружить, сворачивая наугад, но так, чтобы не сильно отклоняться от нужного направления. Хаято затормозил на очередном светофоре, огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь высмотреть кофейню, любую, вот всегда казалось, что они на каждом шагу, но в поле зрения была только одна, и та еще не работала. Он закурил и приоткрыл окно — на улице было свежо, но уже не холодно, деревья в парке, тянувшемся вдоль дороги, даже успели покрыться сочно-зеленой листвой; светофор размеренно отсчитывал: 60, 59...

Хаято перевел взгляд с ярко-красных цифр на парк и засмеялся, прикрывая пальцами с сигаретой растянувшиеся в улыбке губы: по центральной дорожке катился на роликах мужчина, далеко не молодой, явно разменял пятый десяток. Ехал он неуверенно, взмахивая для равновесия руками и глядя вниз — то ли первый раз надел ролики, то ли не дано ему было на них ездить, и даже каждодневные тренировки ситуацию не спасали. В парке вообще хватало народу: мамаши с колясками, старушки на скамейке грелись под весенним солнцем, да и ровесники Хаято были, как раз на роликах — прогульщики, или занятия у них начинаются позже. А может, работают, развозя товар на роликах в каком супермаркете, и даже в свободное время их не снимают, словно те приросли напрочь, раз-два, поворот, третий ряд, поправить опасно свесившиеся упаковки с памперсами, раз-два, нужен человек к пятой кассе, раз-два, в том же ритме по парковой аллее. А мужик, неловкий, неуклюжий, нелепый, но чертовски довольный, все катился по дорожке, и Хаято все смотрел на него, пока из полузабытья не выдернули сигналящие машины: красный давно сменился на зеленый.

Выбросив истлевшую до фильтра сигарету, он ударил по газам, и до самой конторы глядел только на дорогу, больше не пытаясь найти кофейню, злясь на себя, нехватку кофеина в крови и дурацкое настроение. Но доехав, почему-то из машины не вышел; сидел, бездумно уставившись на табличку с черной в завитушках надписью «Адвокатская контора ди Альберто». Вспомнилось, как Ямамото, узнав, куда Хаято идет учиться, рассмеялся:

— О, это ты будешь как Перри Мейсон? Круто.

Может, будь он и правда как Перри Мейсон, жить было бы намного интереснее. Поначалу Хаято надеялся, что Десятый поиграется с идеей немафиозной Вонголы и успокоится. Но недооценил настойчивость босса — время шло, а тот по-прежнему старался отделаться от незаконного бизнеса и всерьез ожидал, что Хранители будут заниматься больше официальной, чем неофициальной работой. 

И с этой самой официальной Хаято не особо повезло. 

Предложил идти на юридический ему именно Десятый, и отказывать ему не хотелось, раз он считает, что для дела так будет лучше — то почему бы и нет. Вот только работа тогда представлялась интереснее, чем оказалась на самом деле. По сути Хаято только и делал, что договаривался с нужными лицами разных рангов и вручал этим нужным лицам деньги. Десятый часто, полушутя-полусерьезно, называл его помощником по связям с общественностью, а потом обязательно добавлял «незаменимый помощник». Это, конечно, было приятно, но скуки не отменяло. Хаято иногда хотелось высказать все, что он думает о несоответствии целей и методов, но уважение брало верх над злостью, и он так ни разу и не заговорил на эту тему. Продолжал молча надеяться, что постепенно Десятый и сам поймет: стоит считаться с реалиями и с нынешним статусом Вонголы, а не равняться на ее основателей, и жизнь снова станет похожа на саму себя, а не свое жалкое подобие.

Хреново, когда в двадцать с небольшим понимаешь, что все самое интересное в твоей жизни уже было, вдвойне хуже, когда понимаешь, что оно не повторится. После битв за кольца, после боев в будущем, после Шимон и Вендиче любая обычная работа была бы слишком скучной, а учитывая, что большую часть времени Хаято тратил на помощь нелегальным мигрантам и прочую ерунду (Десятый искренне пытался подражать Джотто), то хуже варианта и придумать нельзя было. Лучше всех, пожалуй, чувствовал себя Ямамото — у него было занятие, к которому он с детства привык, и возможность при желании пойти, как он сам говорил, «проветриться» с Варией — те часто брали заказы не от Вонголы, потому недостатка в работе не испытывали. Сквало своему ученику не отказывал и на задания брал охотно. Да и Хибари, в Италии почти не появлявшийся, наверняка себя неплохо чувствовал. И Хром, которая больше времени проводила с Мукуро, чем с Хранителями. И Рехей. Ламбо по сравнению с прочими по-прежнему был мелким, потому Хаято его даже в расчет не брал.

Казалось, ему одному настолько хреново. Любая работа, связанная с математикой или хоть как-то соприкасающаяся с цифрами, если уж забыть про неосуществимую мечту взрывать и стрелять, была бы намного лучше. Бумаги, переговоры, деньги в конвертах, перекочевывавшие из его рук в карманы пиджаков, кейсы или на банковские счета, наводили тоску. Ни одного серьезного противника, вся разница — в суммах и виде валюты.

Щелчком выкинув сигарету из окна, Хаято вышел из машины. Ну и хрен с ним, что до начала рабочего дня еще полчаса, зато удастся попить кофе в тишине и как-то настроиться на рабочий лад.

Чертов мужик на роликах, весь день насмарку.

Одиночеством насладиться не удалось — Франческа, секретарь, уже была на месте. Деловито перекладывала бумаги из одной стопки в другую, мурлыкала песенку себе под нос.

Что-то везет сегодня на довольных жизнью людей, будь они неладны.

— О, синьор Гокудера, вы рано сегодня, — радостно защебетала она. — Я принесу вам кофе.

— Я сам, — огрызнулся Хаято, но Франческа уже унеслась в соседнюю комнату, продолжая что-то напевать и явно не слыша его, и оставалось только крикнуть ей вслед: — Только без молока и без корицы, бога ради.

На углу стола стопкой лежали папки разных цветов; Хаято, перед тем как сесть, провел по пластиковым корешкам, словно пересчитывая, хотя точно знал, сколько их, и к какому делу каждая из них относится. Чуть в стороне лежали две новых, с пояснениями, напечатанными неутомимой Франческой; она уже здесь, вчера, когда он уходил, она еще была здесь, и так постоянно. У нее вообще есть личная жизнь, хоть какая-то жизнь за пределами этого офиса или она живет только работой, неужели ей этого достаточно, неужели кому-то вообще может быть этого достаточно? 

В новых папках тоже не наблюдалось ничего интересного: ди Альберто ему серьезных дел не поручал. Точнее, не поручал ничего, что не связано с Вонголой — люди ди Альберто, хоть и были постоянными адвокатами Семьи, но и дела со стороны вели, если те не шли вразрез с интересами основного работодателя — а от Вонголы ничего заслуживающего внимания не поступало. Хаято досадливо скривился, и, прикрыв глаза, откинулся на спинку кресла. Дверь открылась с едва слышным скрипом, запуская запах кофе, и, черт побери, корицы, и бойкий голос Франчески:

— К вам синьор Ямамото Такеши...

(лучший киллер Вонголы)

— ...владелец сети суши-баров.

Франческа процокала в приёмную и, пропустив вошедшего Ямамото, аккуратно прикрыла за ним дверь. От кружки на столе шел резкий запах корицы. Даже не открывая глаз, Хаято отчетливо представил плотную молочную пену и невесомую коричневую пыль сверху («Я не люблю с молоком и корицей» — «Но так намного вкуснее!»). Почему все указывают, что ему лучше делать, почему он им это позволяет, когда это началось, как он это допустил? В голове вдруг отчетливо нарисовалась картинка: пышная белая пена стекает по темному дереву двери и тихо шлепается на осколки такой же белой кружки и на светло-песочный паркет.

— Гокудера, ты в порядке?

Привлекательная картинка исчезла, и Хаято раздосадованно открыл глаза, толкнул блюдце с кружкой в сторону от себя по полированному столу:

— Угощайся.

— Цуна собирался тебе звонить, но я решил, что проще заехать. Сквало арестовали.


	2. Chapter 2

Первая вспышка интереса быстро угасла, и в машину Хаято садился уже абсолютно спокойным. Ну да, Варии обычно не требуются адвокаты, варийцев обычно не арестовывают, но все случается в первый раз, все рано или поздно прокалываются. Придется приложить чуть больше усилий и задействовать чуть больше людей, ну и потратить намного больше денег. Нужные люди хорошо прикормлены как раз для подобных случаев, осечки быть не может. Зато удобный случай подколоть тех, кто возомнил себя неуловимой элитой, и перспектива посмотреть на разозленного таким поворотом событий Сквало немного приподняли настроение. Но ненадолго — паркуясь, Хаято сообразил, что неосознанно выбрал дорогу подальше от парка, нарушившего утром покой, и из машины вышел уже злым на весь белый свет и его обитателей.

Сквало не выглядел уязвленным или расстроенным, но и равнодушным не был. Казалось, он о чем-то сосредоточенно раздумывал, пытался решить какую-то задачу и не находил ответа. На нем была не привычная варийская форма, а костюм — Сквало взяли в замке Форте. Гулянка там продолжалась до самого утра; гости отсутствия хозяина и не заметили. Какого черта Сквало не ушел сразу? Может, что-то искал? Тот наконец обратил на него внимание, кивнул, здороваясь, и снова углубился в раздумье, даже не дернулся, не отпустил ехидного комментария. Принял как своего. Впрочем, здесь, в тюремной комнате для свиданий, Хаято и был для Сквало своим, не посторонним. И, как ни странно, это работало в обе стороны — злость утихла; и уж лучше общаться со Сквало, чем с попросившим помощи Вонголы седьмым кузеном соседа охранника, решившим перевезти из Филиппин всю родню. Да и определенное сходство характеров, наверное, дало о себе знать: Сквало ведь тоже поступался собственными интересами, когда это было нужно боссу.

Надев очки, Хаято начал заполнять стандартный формуляр, но вместо обычных уточнений зачем-то спросил:

— Сквало, ты на роликах кататься умеешь?  
— А? — тот вскинул голову, нахмурившись: все еще решал свою задачу без ответа.  
— Ничего, — стушевался Хаято, и спросил уже то, что нужно было для дела: — Тебя по документам как зовут?  
— Так и зовут. Супербия Сквало.  
— Другого имени не было?  
— Если и было, я его уже забыл. А значит, и тебе оно не нужно.

Хаято пожал плечами и протянул заполненный бланк:

— Распишись. Теперь я твой адвокат, и ты можешь мне рассказать все. Но ты наверняка не будешь, — прикурив, он сунул очки и ручку в дипломат, прикидывая, с кого стоит начать, чтобы новоявленного подзащитного выпустили как можно быстрее, желательно до обеда.

Сквало ухмыльнулся:

— А мне нечего рассказывать. Не убивал я его.

Хаято покосился на него, удивленный неожиданно серьезным тоном.

— Вот я с того момента, как здесь оказался, думаю — что, черт побери, происходит? Кто-то узнал, что Форте его хочет заказать, и на опережение решил сработать? Или счеты к Варии? Вариантов — бездна, но ни в одном я не уверен. Короче, вытаскивай меня отсюда побыстрее, мне на свободе лучше думается.

...Толкнув тяжелую дверь с официальной табличкой «Адельмо Валенти, судебный следователь», Хаято запоздало подумал, что не стоило так нестись сюда, нужно было хотя бы навести справки, узнать, с кем придется иметь дело. Но не разворачиваться же теперь.

— Хаято Гокудера, адвокат. Мой подзащитный задержан сегодня утром в связи с убийством Николы Форте.

Пожилой мужчина с наметившейся лысиной оторвался от своих бумаг, зыркнул из-под кустистых бровей — тренировался много лет, любой вошедший должен, несомненно, сразу же начать каяться во всех грехах. Потом, правда, кивнул и натянуто улыбнулся, пытаясь выглядеть вежливым.

— Хотелось бы узнать основание задержания, — медленно проговорил Хаято.  
— Ваш подзащитный был в замке Форте в момент убийства. При нем обнаружено оружие, которым совершено убийство.  
— Предположительно, синьор судебный следователь. До того момента, как экспертиза это подтвердит. Выбирайте точные формулировки, пожалуйста.

«Что я делаю?»

— Она это подтвердит, — Валенти откинулся на спинку кресла и скривился неприязненно, — не думаю, что в замке могло быть два человека с мечом. Необычное по нашим временам оружие. И не стоит мне хамить, синьор Гокудера.

Все еще можно было повернуть разговор в нужное русло, прощупать, намекнуть, надавить при необходимости. Но вместо этого Хаято усмехнулся:

— Мой подзащитный невиновен. Суд его оправдает.

Валенти перестал улыбаться.

— Этого не произойдет.

Сев в машину, Хаято закурил и дернул галстук, ослабляя тугой узел. Это надо умудриться за пару минут так настроить против себя человека. Теперь нужно либо выходить на его начальство, либо... Есть еще один вариант, совершенно безумный, который наверняка никто не поддержит, рискованный, сложный — попробовать самому найти убийцу.

Поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания, он не сдержал довольную улыбку, и признался сам себе — ну да, этого и хотелось, с той самой минуты, как Сквало произнес «Да не убивал я его».

Сунув в ухо гарнитуру, Хаято четко произнес: «Десятый», слушая длинные гудки, стал прикидывать, как получше сказать, что Сквало придется в тюрьме задержаться. Но объяснять не пришлось. Десятый, похоже, был в курсе того, что Сквало взяли за убийство, которого тот не совершал — забавная, если вдуматься, ситуация — и на преувеличенно уверенное «думаю, стоит довести до суда и добиться оправдательного приговора» сразу ответил согласием. Выходит, и сам не хуже Хаято понимал, что методы тоже менять придется, раз уж поставил цель отойти от теневого бизнеса. Помолчав пару секунд, Десятый добавил:

— Занзас, конечно, не обрадуется, что Сквало долго будет отсутствовать. Но, думаю, смогу его убедить, что так будет лучше.

В свой кабинет Хаято влетел, погруженный в выстраивание возможных версий, но краем глаза все же заметил, что папок на столе стало меньше. Похоже, ди Альберто уже предупредили, что в ближайшее время Хаято будет заниматься чем-то посерьезней.

Ди Альберто появился буквально через пару минут, с порога вместо приветствия заговорил:

— Валенти не самый подходящий для сотрудничества человек. Наверное, стоило мне поехать с тобой. Все же первый раз у тебя серьезное дело...

Хаято прервал его:

— Нет, все в порядке. Я сам не хотел ничего Валенти предлагать. Мой подзащитный невиновен, и я намерен добиться для него оправдательного приговора.

Ди Альберто взглянул на него с интересом и неожиданно улыбнулся:

— Понимаю. Если нужна будет помощь по тактике защиты — обращайся.

Он на пару лет моложе Девятого и дружил с ним с детства, но он адвокат Вонголы не потому что он в приятельских отношениях с главой Семьи, а потому что лучший, это Хаято знал абсолютно точно. Порыв показать себя, попробовать, на что годишься сам, он оценил. Не мог не оценить, на то и был расчет. Но признаваться ему, серьезному, солидному, в том, что Хаято сейчас не линию защиты выстраивать собрался, а изображать из себя Перри Мейсона и искать преступника, совершенно не хотелось. Так что он просто честно — насколько это было возможно — посмотрел ди Альберто в глаза, кивнул, принимая предложение, а едва тот закрыл за собой дверь, положил перед собой лист и стал записывать версии. Еще не дописав первый пункт, он уже судорожно клацал по кнопкам, разыскивая в записной книжке нужный номер, и надеялся, что не опоздал.

Ведь если кто-то хотел запихнуть Сквало в тюрьму, то, возможно, не ради обвинительного приговора.

— Слушаю вас, — сухо отозвался в трубке мужской голос.  
— У вас там сегодня появился новый подопечный. Он задержится на некоторое время.  
— Даже так.  
— Надеюсь, с ним ничего не случится.  
— А есть основания полагать, что... Впрочем, просто так вы бы не звонили. Не переживайте, сюда никто не проникнет. Да и не было желающих войти сюда по собственному желанию. Вот выйти — это да. Но никому пока не удавалось.

Хаято бы ничуть не удивился, узнав, что стены укреплены пламенем грозы.

— Надеюсь на вас. Как дочь?

Голос в трубке потеплел:

— Отлично.  
— Рад слышать. Ну и надеюсь на вас.

Никола Този, начальник тюрьмы — честный полицейский, но пару лет назад у него серьезно заболела дочь. У Вонголы всегда были хорошие врачи. Все просто. И теперь благодарный отец выполнит любую просьбу — а тут и просят-то всего лишь хорошо исполнять свои обязанности. Ничего противозаконного, ничего нарушающего инструкции.

Что отдельно успокаивало — Никола Този отлично умел распознавать иллюзии.

Отложив в сторону мобильник, Хаято принялся составлять план-схему: все, что хотел проверить, все, что нужно уточнить у Сквало, расчерчивал клетками и стрелочками лист за листом. Когда наконец прервался и глянул в окно, понял, что на улице давно стемнело. Он сунул очки и исписанные бумаги в дипломат и поспешил на выход.

Выйдя из кабинета, Хаято понял две вещи: он впервые уходит с работы позже Франчески; он так и не выпил сегодня кофе.


	3. Chapter 3

На утро у Хаято было запланировано самое тяжелое, на его взгляд, мероприятие, даже поиск убийцы мерк перед ним: нужно было объяснить Сквало, что в ближайшее время тот дома не окажется.

— Ты не спешил.

Сквало определенно злился; что ж, это было вполне ожидаемо. Вряд ли кому-то в радость провести сутки в тюрьме.

— Тебе придется тут немного задержаться.

Хаято выложил на стол папку, ручку, стараясь вести себя как можно естественнее.

— Сколько? Час? Два? День?  
— До суда. Десятый в курсе, и не возражает.  
— Да плевать мне на него.  
— Занзас тоже в курсе и тоже не возражает.

Это, конечно, было ложью: Хаято понятия не имел, как отреагировал Занзас, но то, что Вария не взяла за ночь тюрьму штурмом, говорило в пользу этих слов.

— Да вы там все охуели.  
— Скорее ебанулись, — поправил Хаято задумчиво. — Мне нужно услышать от тебя подробности ночи убийства. И еще кое-что...  
— С чего ты решил, что я буду тебе помогать? Плевать, что там пришло в голову боссу, но я здесь задерживаться не собираюсь. Суток мне вполне хватило.  
— Ты что, не хочешь найти того, кто тебя подставил?  
— Хочу.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что проще его будет найти, если ты будешь здесь? Если он будет считать, что его план удался, он как-то себя проявит. А если ты выйдешь, он может залечь на дно, и привет.  
— Тебе-то что за беда, если он уйдет?

Очень жаль, что Сквало не из тех людей, которым можно сказать «расслабься, этим займусь я» — и они на самом деле расслабятся и не будут пытаться действовать самостоятельно.

Хотя таких почему-то защищать и не хотелось, вот же странность.

— Мы же не знаем, что он задумал, — Хаято закурил, и смотрел теперь только на сигарету, на серый пепел на ее кончике, на разгорающийся под ним огонёк, чем-то похожий на чуть приглушённое пламя у Ури на ушах, когда той в кои-то веки что-то требовалось от хозяина. Его кошка умела быть очень убедительной. — Может, ему нужно на время убрать тебя в сторону, чтобы провернуть то, что он задумал. Может, это имеет отношение не к тебе конкретно, а ко всей Варии — или к Вонголе. Да и почему бы тебе не дождаться оправдательного приговора...  
— Мне плевать на оправдательный приговор.  
— Да ну? А мне кажется, стоит щелкнуть по носу тех, кто считает, что легко отправит в тюрьму одного из варийцев.  
— Это ты щелкнешь, если что, не я, — усмехнулся Сквало. — И потом, ты уверен, что это не со мной лично сводят счеты?  
— Не уверен, — теперь уже совершенно честно ответил Хаято. — Именно поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты ответил на мои вопросы. Чем быстрее мы определимся, кто же так жаждал тебя сюда запрятать, тем быстрее ты отсюда выйдешь.

Недовольно оскалившись, Сквало откинулся на спинку стула и процедил:

— Я так понимаю, если я промолчу и отвечать на твои вопросы не буду, то все равно просижу здесь до суда?

Кивнув, Хаято полез в дипломат за очками, с трудом сдерживая довольную улыбку.

— Ладно. Спрашивай, что хотел, проверяй, ищи. Но как только выяснится, что дорогу кому-то перешел лично я, а не Вария в целом, я в тот же день отсюда выйду.

Промычав что-то невнятное, что при желании можно было принять за положительный ответ, Хаято наконец отставил дипломат и положил перед собой первый лист с пометками:

— Давай начнем сначала. Как ты оказался у Форте?  
— Сам Форте и пригласил. Многие еще помнят, что Занзас — сын Девятого, хоть и приемный, так что стараются поддерживать отношения. Мало ли что случится с Савадой...

Хаято вспыхнул:

— Эй, ты что себе позволяешь?  
— Ты спросил — я ответил.

Они поменялись ролями, причем моментально. Обрадовался, расслабился — и вот, пожалуйста, Сквало тут же этим воспользовался.

— Чем быстрее ты все мне расскажешь, тем раньше ты отсюда выйдешь.

В этот момент Хаято собой практически гордился: сдержался, хотя руки и дернулись к поясу. Бесполезный на самом деле жест, система CAI лежала дома, покрываясь пылью за ненадобностью. «Пылью» — это условно, само собой. В доме Хаято оружие всегда хранилось в идеальном порядке. Но теперь будет повод его достать — мало ли, с чем придется столкнуться.

— Накануне нам предложили заказ, — продолжил Сквало, как будто ничего не произошло. — Подробности как раз собирались обговорить у Форте. У нас такое часто случается, когда люди не хотят светиться. Предлагают какое-то место, где они сами точно будут. Договорились, что в три я буду ждать в стороне от главного зала. Я ждал. А вот заказчик так и не появился.

Отложив ручку, Хаято сдвинул на лоб очки:

— Ну и кто он?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Да слушай, в конце-то концов!  
— Я действительно не знаю! — теперь психанул Сквало, подался вперед так резко, что Хаято отшатнулся. — Ты что думаешь, мы документы требуем, что ли? А этого даже не видели, он звонил.  
— Ладно, — Хаято прикрыл глаза, нажал легко пальцами на веки. Начинала сказываться бессонная ночь и эмоциональные качели последних суток, которые с каждой минутой раскачивались все с большей амплитудой: не сорваться бы. — То есть нет предположений?  
— Я подумал, что это сам Форте, — Сквало снова отодвинулся. — Выходит, ошибся. Но заказчик определенно хорошо ориентировался в замке. То место, где он мне встречу назначил, посторонний бы вряд ли нашел.

Он перекинул свернутые жгутом волосы через плечо; уперся ногой в перекладину под столом, оттолкнулся от нее, — стул теперь стоял только на двух ножках — и начал раскачиваться, хмуро глядя в сторону.

— Сколько ты его ждал?  
— Двадцать минут. Я никогда дольше не жду. Потом еще раз возвращался. Народа у Форте было полно, все время кто-то приезжал-уезжал. Я думал, может, нам клиент хочет показать того, кого заказывать будет, и просто ждет, пока тот подъедет.  
— Форте вел себя спокойно?  
— Абсолютно. Суетился около важных шишек, всем улыбался, выглядел нормально.  
— Так, с ним закончили, — Хаято поставил галочку напротив первого пункта на листе, подписал рядом «наследники? друзья?». — С самим Форте ты до этого дел не имел? Или с кем-то из его друзей?  
Сквало отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Тогда идем дальше. Есть кто-нибудь, кто может хотеть поквитаться с Варией?  
— Имя им — легион, — хмыкнул Сквало.  
— А из этого легиона кто-нибудь может хотеть свести счеты конкретно с тобой?  
— Если бы я знал, то не просиживал бы здесь зад попусту.  
— Хорошо, тогда пока поищем в окружении Форте и будем смотреть, не проявится ли кто. Завтра я опять приеду. Тебе что-то нужно?

Хаято сгреб все со стола в дипломат. Мыслей не то что не было, их, наоборот, было слишком много. Лучше проверить часть версий, а потом постепенно, по порядку, разбирать оставшиеся.

— Кого-нибудь, чтоб скрасить досуг, — Сквало продолжал раскачиваться, только теперь смотрел в упор, из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, и издевательски усмехался. — Здесь ужасно скучно. Можешь помочь?  
— Совсем ебанулся.  
— Скорее охуел, — заржав, Сквало качнулся вперед и мягко, по-кошачьи, коснулся ногами пола. Очень вовремя, еще пару секунд, и Хаято наверняка пнул бы по ножкам стула, такого маняще-неустойчивого. Как минимум попытался бы. Вместо этого развернулся на каблуках и выскочил из комнаты.

В машине мельком глянул на покрасневшие щеки и зло стукнул кулаком по рулю. Вот теперь думай, просто так Сквало брякнул или намекал. Пора бы отвыкнуть видеть во всех словах намеки на собственную ориентацию, на смазливое лицо, на котором эта чертова ориентация, казалось, была написана сияющими буквами. Пару лет назад, еще во время учебы в университете (на зимних каникулах, если быть точным), пытаясь придать себе хоть немного более мужественный вид, Хаято отпустил усы и небольшую, клинышком, бородку. «Ой! — обрадовалась в первый же учебный день однокурсница. — Ты теперь на мушкетера похож!» Он тут же отправился в ближайший магазин за бритвой и больше никаких экспериментов с внешностью не ставил. А вот сейчас снова захотелось.

Ладно, к черту все. Даже если и знает Сквало, что с того. Но нарывается-то он зачем? Хаято прикурил, крепко сжимая фильтр зубами, посмотрел на здание тюрьмы — сукин сын, для тебя же стараюсь! — и нажал на газ. Теперь по графику — к Десятому, и можно не торопиться, разговор вышел короче, чем он прикидывал вчера, воодушевленно строча пункт за пунктом.

Тюрьма давно исчезла из пределов видимости, а настроение никак не улучшалось. Ладно, перед собой стоит быть честным — не Сквало нужен этот оправдательный приговор, а самому Хаято.  
Стало немного легче.


	4. Chapter 4

Десятый ждал его на пороге замка Вонголы — не в свитере и брюках, а в «тройке», похоже, куда-то собрался.

— Я не вовремя?  
— Наоборот. Прилетел сын Форте, единственный наследник. Еду выразить соболезнования. Не хочешь со мной?  
— Конечно.  
— Отлично. Заодно и обсудим все.

«Крайслер» катил по загородной дороге; Десятый то и дело поглядывал в окно — похоже, до сих пор не привык к морю, оно еще не успело примелькаться.

— Как Сквало?  
«А если он не разозлить меня пытался, а действительно намекал на… Не думать об этом. Как минимум не сейчас».  
— Да что ему сделается, — недовольно ответил Хаято, чувствуя, что краснеет. — Но помочь согласился.  
— С ним нелегко, конечно.  
«Дальше будет еще тяжелее. Или приятнее? Не думать об этом, не думать…»  
— А как тебе удалось уговорить Занзаса не вмешиваться?  
— Он не понимает, что происходит. Как и я, впрочем. Если бы Сквало пытались убить — Занзас, конечно же, разбирался бы с этим сам и не дал бы никому вмешаться. А тут... Чего добиваются? Хотят обвинить Вонголу в причастности к убийствам? Рассорить с Альянсом? Так что Занзас особо не спорил.

Скорее всего, Занзас ждет, что мы сядем в лужу и хочет над нами поржать, — решил Хаято, но озвучивать эту мысль не стал.

Десятый снова смотрел в окно, щурился от блеска моря.

— Что-то интересное удалось у Сквало узнать?  
«Не думать об этом…»  
— Да ничего особо. Про заказчика Занзас тебе говорил?

Десятый кивнул задумчиво.

— А тебя Форте на вечеринку не приглашал?  
— Приглашал, конечно. Но я узнал, что Занзас будет, и решил, что этого достаточно. У нас с Форте старые соглашения, времен Тимотео еще. Там мелочь, ничего серьезного, так что особо мы и не общались. Кстати, Форте был одним из тех, кто поддерживал кандидатуру Занзаса, тогда, перед битвой колец.  
— Я не знал.  
— Он не любил об этом вспоминать. Я и сам случайно узнал. Форте — сторонник жесткой руки... был. Так что его вполне устраивало принимать не меня, а Занзаса.

Хаято нахмурился, по привычке сунул сигарету в рот, но прикурить не рискнул.

— Думаешь, у них могли быть какие-то дела?  
— В смысле, не готовил ли Занзас покушения и не разругался ли со своим сторонником? А сам как думаешь?  
— Не знаю. Но в то, что Сквало убил Форте — не верю, — неожиданно легко ответил Хаято и, когда Десятый повернулся и посмотрел на него внимательно, пояснил: — Его бы не взяли.  
— Вот и я так считаю. Сын, конечно, в этой ситуации первый под подозрением. Полиция наверняка так считает — когда я ему звонил, они от него только ушли. Он был на взводе.  
— Не знаешь, как у него отношения с отцом складывались?  
— Вроде бы неплохо. Но поговорим — увидим. Как раз подъезжаем уже.

Выйдя из машины, Десятый давно забытым жестом коснулся поочередно своих запястий, быстро провел по ним пальцами, как будто натягивал невидимые перчатки.

— Волнуюсь, — смущенно улыбнувшись, подтвердил он не озвученную мысль.

Форте-младший, Серджио, ожидал их в кабинете. Охранника он не отпустил, и тот, прикрыв дверь, остался у входа. Хаято присел к столу, развернувшись вполоборота — чтобы не выпускать его из поля зрения, но тут же успокоился: сильного пламени ни от охранника, ни от его босса не чувствовалось, вывести их из строя при необходимости будет легко. Форте — бритая голова на колонновидной шее, широкие плечи борца — взглянул на Десятого и произнес с легким недовольством:

— Я ожидал, что вы прибудете один.

«Мать у него была турчанкой», — вспомнил Хаято из прочитанного вчера досье. Глаза — миндалевидные, с загнутыми черными ресницами, ужасно неуместные на грубом лице, Форте наверняка унаследовал от нее.

— Приносим наши соболезнования, — Десятый чуть склонил голову, помолчал несколько секунд, а после продолжил: — Гокудера Хаято, он занимается нашим внутренним расследованием произошедшего. Уверяем вас, наша Семья к убийству вашего отца не причастна.  
— Открещиваетесь от Варии?  
— Ни в коем случае. Мы намерены собрать доказательства и найти виновного.  
— Виновный, насколько я понимаю, задержан еще вчера.  
— Все ошибаются, сеньор Форте. В данном случае ошибается полиция.  
— А я уверен, что ошибки нет. Хотя вы, с вашим влиянием, конечно, докажете обратное.

Хаято невольно дернулся, но Десятый уже снова заговорил:

— Мне бы хотелось понять, чем вызвано такое предположение.  
— Полиция забрала записи с камер наблюдения за вчерашний день. Но копия у меня, конечно же, осталась, — Форте наклонился, доставая что-то, и Хаято снова напрягся, прикидывая, как убирать Десятого с линии обстрела, но Форте вытащил всего лишь диск и толкнул его по столу в их сторону. — Несколько копий, точнее. Можете взять себе. Там то, что заставляет меня верить полиции.

Хаято, после кивка Десятого, забрал диск, положил в дипломат к остальным документам.

— Мы посмотрим его, синьор Форте. Но я все же хотел, чтобы вы не делали скоропалительных выводов.

Форте неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Мы вам сообщим итоги нашего расследования. А пока, думаю, нам не стоит отрывать вас от дел.

В машине Десятый первым делом ослабил галстук и чуть приоткрыл окно.

— Ну, что скажешь?  
— Хам. Руки чесались набить ему морду.

Десятый рассмеялся и повернулся к окну:

— Ты говоришь так про всех. Не забывай — он только что лишился отца.  
— А что говорит твоя интуиция?  
— Он нас боится. Он нам не верит. Не думаю, что он заказал своего отца. Останешься пообедать?  
— Нет, поеду в офис. Или даже домой, мне там лучше думается. Посмотрю диск и отзвонюсь, хорошо?  
— Договорились. Не хотелось бы портить отношения с Семьей Форте, так что чем скорее мы с этим разберемся, тем лучше.  
— Можешь положиться на меня, — внутри что-то предательски екнуло: «Зачем я в это ввязался...». И Хаято практически заставил себя произнести: — Я не подведу.

К замку Вонголы все равно пришлось подъезжать — пересесть на свою машину. И комната своя в замке у Хаято имелась, как и у всех Хранителей, и он практически был уверен, что именно увидит на том диске, но все же хотел посмотреть его в одиночестве, на своей территории.

Добравшись наконец до дома, Хаято неторопливо переоделся, сварил кофе, выпил кружку, глядя в окно. Сварил еще одну порцию — и все это с ленивой размеренностью человека, которому абсолютно некуда спешить. Если бы кто-то смотрел на него, наверняка так и подумал бы — вот счастливый человек, которому нечем заняться, и он этому рад. Вздохнув, Хаято отставил в сторону кружку и включил ноутбук.

На экране, разделенном на четыре части, были видны куски коридоров, в записи не особо отличимые друг от друга; в правом нижнем углу сменяли друг друга цифры. Через несколько секунд на правом нижнем сегменте появился человек — Сквало — прошел спокойно, уверенно. Хаято затянулся поглубже, поставил запись на паузу, записал в блокноте время, снял запись с паузы. Еще несколько минут коридоры оставались пустыми, затем вновь появился Сквало — теперь на левом верхнем сегменте. Остановился у двери, взялся за ручку, осмотрелся по сторонам, ненадолго повернулся лицом к камере — казалось, специально дает возможность себя снять — и только после этого зашел в комнату. И снова — поставить на паузу, записать время, запустить воспроизведение. Еще несколько минут коридоры оставались пустыми, затем Сквало вышел из комнаты, откинул испачканной в крови рукой волосы, давая камере заснять лицо, и спокойно удалился. Через несколько минут его сняла та камера, что транслировала на правый верхний сегмент. Больше на диске ничего не было. Ну что ж, плюс хотя бы в том, что на записи есть только то, что Сквало заходит и выходит из комнаты. Комната наверняка именно та, где совершено убийство, но хоть нет на диске самого убийства, как опасался Хаято. И тем не менее...

Как он будет объяснять полиции, кто такие иллюзионисты, во-первых, и откуда в замке Форте взялся настолько сильный иллюзионист, который смог обмануть камеры, во-вторых?


	5. Chapter 5

— Там не так все плохо, как ожидалось, — докладывал Хаято минутой позже. — Если, конечно, он нам отдал все записи, что есть. В кабинете, интересно, не было камеры? Будь съемка оттуда, было бы грустнее.  
— Я узнаю у Форте. И, наверное, стоит с Мукуро пообщаться?  
— Да, но это я уже сам. А может, мне и с Форте переговорить?  
— Нет, не стоит. Пока не стоит. Может, когда он немного успокоится, а пока лучше я сам с ним буду держать связь. Еще что-нибудь у него уточнить?  
— Мне бы план замка. И места, где камеры установлены — но это он не даст, конечно, если не совсем идиот.  
— Да, тут ты прав. Но все равно попробую спросить. Позвоню тебе потом.

Мобильный зазвонил, едва Хаято успел отложить его в сторону и глотнуть остывшего кофе. «Может, что-то забыл спросить?». Но звонок оказался не от Десятого.

— Привет. Не против, если забегу к тебе?  
— Забегай. И если захватишь что-то поесть, будет просто чудесно. Только я не в офисе.  
— Ага, я в курсе, и у меня с собой суши.

Хаято затушил сигарету в пепельнице и снова принялся разглядывать лицо на мониторе. Никаких отличий — ну или он их не видит. Иллюзионист наверняка встречался со Сквало, хотя, возможно, ему просто показали фотографии или записи. Какая-то мысль крутилась, но не давалась, что-то связанное со съемками, что-то... И только когда появился Ямамото («Вот это тебе на потом» — пакет в пустой холодильник, «А это нам на сейчас, я тоже поесть не успел» — такой же пакет на стол), ее наконец-то удалось поймать. Цепочка достроилась и металлически щелкнула в мозгу скрепившимися звеньями.

— Слушай, а Сквало устраивал бои против ста противников? Такие, как в будущем?  
— Да, — Ямамото уже выкладывал суши на тарелку, раскрывал коробочки с васаби и соевым соусом — с ловкостью профессионального повара и с точностью профессионального убийцы. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Эти бои до смерти или до первой крови?  
— До того, как противник признает себя побежденным.  
— А там, интересно, мог быть иллюзионист? Желательно проигравший, но выживший? — Хаято взял палочки, радостно ухватил с тарелки суши с тунцом. Лучшая еда на свете. До того, как вернуться в Италию, предпочел бы пиццу. Дураком был. — Посмотри.  
Ямамото, прищурившись, всматривался в экран.  
— Не отличишь, — проронил он, когда запись закончилась. — Нет, не знаю того, кто подходит под твои требования. Но зато знаю иллюзиониста, которому Сквало в бое отказал.

Хаято кивнул с набитым ртом — да, интересная версия — и, прожевав, уточнил:

— Иллюзиониста отказ обидел?  
— Похоже на то. Не знаю, правда, стал бы он мстить таким образом.  
— Ты знаком с ним?  
— Да с ним и ты знаком... в некотором роде. Генкиши.  
— О. Даже так, — Хаято снова потянулся к тарелке, радуясь, что хоть из кого-то информацию не приходится тащить клещами. — Этот мог разозлиться. А список всех, с кем он бился, всей этой сотни, сможешь составить?  
— Тебе той, что я видел на дисках в будущем, или той, что Сквало в этой э-э-э жизни победил?  
— Они отличались?  
— На несколько человек.  
— Обе. Я сам пока не знаю, что мне нужно, если честно.  
Ямамото посмотрел еще раз на монитор:  
— Сделаю. Как он там?  
«Не думать…»  
— Да в порядке, что с ним сделается-то.

...Сквало метался по комнате, как зверь в клетке. Рыбка в аквариуме. Злая, крупная, зубастая.

— Вот, принес тебе кое-что показать. Думаю, тебя заинтересует.  
— Порнуху?

Выбить бы зубки этой рыбке. Ужасно руки чесались, сдержаться удалось с трудом.

— Озабоченный, — буркнул Хаято под нос.

Похоже, кто-то из варийцев Сквало уже навещал: костюм-тройку сменили водолазка и джинсы; тюремное начальство явно делало послабления для него. Хаято вставил диск, собрался уже развернуть ноутбук монитором к Сквало, но тот опередил, зашел со спины, оперся ладонями о спинку стула. Хаято невольно повел плечами: вторжение в личную зону было наглым, но черт с ним, пару минут можно перетерпеть. Да и эмоции оно вызывало неоднозначные, но неприятными их точно нельзя было назвать.— Помню этот коридор. На стене картина с пейзажем. Море, небо, — спокойно прокомментировал Сквало.  
— Дальше смотри.  
— Стоп! А вот это уже не я.  
— Я так и подумал, — Хаято потянулся за сигаретой: Сквало, увидев себя-иллюзию, склонился, нависая над плечом. Понятно, что всего лишь хотел рассмотреть получше, но его близость выбивала из колеи, не давала сосредоточиться на деле. А потом придвинулся еще чуть ближе; явно ближе, чем нужно, чтобы всего лишь увидеть то, что на мониторе. 

 

— Иллюзионист, значит.  
— И, похоже, очень сильный. Нет кого на примете?  
— Который хотел бы через меня достать Вонголу? — Сквало наконец-то ушел из-за спины, присел на свое обычное место напротив.  
— Или тебя.  
— Слушай, чего ты все же добиваешься?  
— Хочу найти убийцу Форте, — ровно ответил Хаято.  
— То есть плевать тебе на самом деле, подставил он меня или копал под Вонголу. Как я с самого начала и думал.  
— Тебя это так напрягает?  
— Меня это бесит. То, что я сижу здесь и ничего не делаю.  
— Ты считаешь, кроме тебя никто не справится? Думаешь, все остальные — идиоты, да?  
— Нет, — Сквало на удивление не стал орать, не кинулся с кулаками, только оперся локтями о стол и чуть подался вперед. — Уверен, что ты можешь найти убийцу. Ты — точно можешь, мозгов тебе хватит.

Хаято затянулся, пытаясь сдержать довольную улыбку — похвала оказалась неожиданно приятной. Казалось бы, кто ему Сквало, чтобы так радоваться его комплиментам, но, черт побери, услышать от него такое — действительно очень круто. Не удержавшись, Хаято скопировал позу Сквало — локти на стол, корпус вперед:

— Так помоги мне. Для того чтобы вспоминать, думать и делать выводы, совсем не обязательно отсюда выходить.  
— Это тебе так кажется. А мне тут не думается. Почему бы тебе не подсуетиться и не помочь мне отсюда выйти? Боишься, что на свободе я найду убийцу раньше?  
— Нет. Я правда не понимаю, чего он добивается. Пока ты здесь, он уверен, что все идет по его плану. Он спокоен, и поэтому беспечен, понимаешь? Я могу его искать, надеясь, что он чем-то себя выдаст. Как только ты выйдешь, он сразу заляжет на дно.  
— А может, наоборот объявится?

Хаято отрицательно покачал головой, медленно, формулируя еще самому себе непонятные до конца мысли:

— Если бы он пытался тебя убить, то, возможно, появился бы второй раз. Но он хочет отправить тебя за решетку из мести. Или, как вариант, просто повесить на тебя убийство Форте. Ему нет смысла появляться, если ты окажешься на свободе.

Сквало помолчал, задумчиво глядя в сторону узкого окошка почти под самым потолком; покосился заинтересовано на Хаято и процедил:

— Ладно, хер с ним. В любом случае я здесь с тоски вою от безделья, хоть мозг разомну. Да и какой-то толк в твоих словах все же есть.

Хаято довольно улыбнулся, теперь уже не пытаясь скрыть эмоции:

— Ну вот и отлично. Тогда постарайся вспомнить тех, кто мог бы тебе мстить так нетипично. Может, кого-то, кто не имеет смелости, чтобы сражаться. Или кого-то, у кого хорошие связи с полицией. Или и то и другое вместе. И вообще все, что придет в голову. Кто на твой взгляд способен на такой шаг. Ты мне этим солидно сократишь список тех, кого нужно проверять. А я пока все же поищу среди тех, кто недоволен новым курсом Вонголы, и среди иллюзионистов. В конце концов, это ведь мог быть и заказ, не обязательно же тот, кто хотел тебя подставить, убивал Форте лично.

По ступеням Хаято спускался почти вприпрыжку. Дело, правда, пока ничуть не становилось яснее и каких-то подвижек в нем не наблюдалось, но жизнь потихоньку налаживалась.


	6. Chapter 6

Всю дорогу Хаято пытался перестать глупо улыбаться и снова переключить мысли на расследование убийства, но ничего не получалось — небо было слишком ясным, воздух — весенним, а настроение — абсолютно не рабочим. «Вот же не вовремя», — мысленно сокрушался он, улыбаясь людям на улицах, машинам, светофорам. Даже привычная пробка в двух кварталах от дома не взбесила, как обычно; Хаято лишь откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза. На улице многоголосо гудела толпа спешащих куда-то людей, солнце грело сквозь прикрытое окно, а из головы не шло «ты точно можешь» и выражение лица Сквало в тот момент, когда он это произносил. Приятно было до солнечных зайчиков перед глазами: и уверенность эта, и интерес — а был ли он, но верилось, что не ошибся — и внимание, и возможность пообщаться наедине. И неуверенность, и сомнения, которые сейчас нахлынули, и воспоминания о том, как Сквало привычным жестом скручивает волосы в жгут и перекидывает через плечо...

«Не вовремя-то как», — снова подумал Хаято и улыбнулся, трогаясь.

Весна, черт ее побери.

Но скоро все закончится, так или иначе; до слушания всего пара дней, — и вот это как раз было неприятно по всем параметрам. «Надо его пригласить потом отметить. Ну, хоть кофе попить».

По лестнице Хаято поднимался, прыгая через ступеньку и напевая на навязчивый мотив, прилипший от Франчески, «кофе-кофе-кофе, с корицей и без». Слов он не знал, да и зачем? Кофе с корицей и без отлично ложилось в ритм, а большего и не требовалось. Накрывало дурное бесшабашное веселье. «Надо поспать немного, все остальное потом», Хаято влетел в квартиру, расстегнул пиджак, бросил его на кресло.

И почувствовал, что пол проваливается. Судорожно взмахнув руками, успел зацепиться за что-то белое, тонкое — откуда оно здесь? что это, черт побери? — и снизу густыми клубами пошел пар, пахнущий, мать его, кофе с корицей. Белое тонкое — край огромной фарфоровой кружки — начало медленно гнуться, как сырая глина или мягкий пластик, и темная коричневая жидкость внизу, на дне этой огромной посудины, стала чуть ближе. Хаято зажмурился и рявкнул:

— Мукуро, тварь! А ну убери это!  
— А я ведь мог убрать только кружку. Цени, — лениво протянул Мукуро, и Хаято снова оказался двумя ногами на полу.

И с глупо вытянутой вверх рукой, которой пару секунд назад цеплялся за край несуществующей кружки. Дернув, ослабляя, галстук, Хаято сел на диван, вытащил сигарету и вцепился в нее, как в якорь. Не то чтобы боялся, что снова унесет: раз он теперь знал, что рядом иллюзионист, это бы вряд ли сработало; скорее, боялся что сорвется.

— Можешь научиться заходить в чужой дом по-человечески? Молчу о том, что в этот дом тебя и не приглашали.  
— Какой ты невежливый, — Мукуро сидел на столе, закинув ногу на ногу, и довольно улыбался. — А Савада сказал, что тебе нужна моя помощь.  
— И ты все бросил и прибежал.  
— Как видишь. Не мог же я отказать боссу.

Хаято снова хотел огрызнуться, но вместо этого покосился на Мукуро. Тот с задумчивым видом трогал острый край трезубца и производил впечатление человека, которому все смертельно надоело, а тут дергают всякие, беги к ним... Хаято невольно коснулся щеки пальцами и быстро убрал руку.

— Что тебе нужно?  
— Мне?  
— Черта с два ты бы пришел просто потому, что Десятый попросил.  
— А ты повзрослел, — улыбнулся Мукуро и склонил голову, будто изучая что-то незнакомое и очень забавное. А может, представляя себе труп Хаято, что вернее. — Как быстро взял себя в руки. И даже в драку не полез. Или уже стареешь?

Набить Мукуро морду хотелось нестерпимо; он по-прежнему вызывал не раздражение даже — ярость. Но сейчас желание узнать, что ему нужно, определенно пересиливало. Хаято молчал, и Мукуро, вздохнув, заговорил сам:

— А вошел я, кстати, через дверь. Не надо на меня наговаривать лишнего.  
— Вскрыл ее, пока меня не было?  
— Помилуй бог, я не взломщик, — теперь Мукуро смотрел на носок сапога, покачивая ногой. — Создал иллюзию, когда ты открыл дверь. Так что дверь ты не замкнул, хотя и был уверен в обратном.  
— Сукин сын, — полу-зло, полу-восхищенно пробормотал Хаято, отдавая дань чужому профессионализму. — И все же — что тебе нужно?  
— Ты ищешь одного человека.  
— Ты ищешь его же, — кивнул Хаято и наконец-то прикурил. — Тогда понятно.  
— Он мне не нужен. Но у него есть вещь, которая принадлежит мне.  
— Хочешь сказать, он как-то умудрился тебя обокрасть?

Мукуро недовольно поджал губы:

— Скажем так, эта вещь попала к нему случайно.  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе ее добыл?  
— Или просто дал знать, если найдешь этого человека.  
— Я уже хочу его найти. Надо же, умудрился довести тебя до того, что ты просишь моей помощи.  
— Я предлагаю взаимовыгодную сделку.  
— Ну и где моя прибыль? Я-то что с этого иметь буду?  
— Если я найду этого человека раньше, дам тебе знать, где он.  
— Мало.  
— Как по мне, и этого много. Но ладно. Если будет нужно, помогу выбить с него признание в убийстве Форте.  
— Заметано, — Хаято довольно потянулся. — С этого и надо было начинать. Но ты мне скажи, почему не выходит самому его поймать?

Рот у Мукуро нервно дернулся.

— Он не умеет обращаться с силой, которую получил. Дилетант, — наверное, Мукуро хотел произнести это пренебрежительно, но вышло зло. Похоже, неуловимый иллюзионист его неплохо раздразнил, но это проблема неуловимого иллюзиониста, Хаято происходящее было только на руку.  
— Что-нибудь знаешь о нем? — осторожно спросил он.

Мукуро отрицательно покачал головой:

— А ты?  
— Столько же, — конечно же, что-то знает, но делиться информацией не хочет. А раз так, то о своих подозрениях и выводах тоже можно промолчать.

Мукуро посидел еще несколько минут — надеялся что ли, что Хаято разговорится? — и, не дождавшись, легко спрыгнул со стола и пошел к выходу.

— Не врывайся больше ко мне без предупреждения, — бросил Хаято ему вслед. Мукуро рассмеялся негромко:  
— Это в условия сделки не входило.

Дверной замок тихо щелкнул, закрываясь, но Хаято все же подошел к двери и дернул за ручку, проверяя, закрыто ли. Просто так, на всякий случай.

Сонливость как рукой сняло, весенне-гормональные мысли тоже ушли.

Мукуро, похоже, ищет одно из колец ада. Тогда самый напрашивающийся вариант — Генкиши. И на бое со Сквало он настаивал, так что повод злиться на Сквало у него есть, и весьма сильный повод. Он все же считал себя сильным мечником, а значит, на отказ померяться силами мог оскорбиться.

Осталась сущая мелочь — найти Генкиши. Не исключено, что он сказал Сквало, где его можно будет найти, если тот вдруг передумает. Да и знакомые Генкиши по будущему могут что-то рассказать о его привычках.

Хаято насыпал в турку кофе, залил его водой и поставил на плиту. Смотрел, задумавшись, на поднимающуюся вверх пену и автоматически трогал пальцем край кружки, проверяя, не гнется ли она, а поняв, что именно делает, рассмеялся.

Утереть нос Мукуро, найдя неуловимого иллюзиониста быстрее него, было бы неплохой компенсацией за то, что кофе из его иллюзии пах так отвратно.


	7. Chapter 7

Логичнее, конечно, было бы начинать поиск Генкиши с Бьякурана или бывших Погребальных венков — они, если и не общаются сейчас, то достаточно общались в другом варианте будущего, а еще вернее — с Гаммы, тот-то уж наверняка не упускал Генкиши из виду.

Но Хаято, даже не попытавшись связаться с ними, поехал к Сквало — все же желание похвалиться раскрытием дела перебивало все остальное. Дальше уже начиналось то, по чему он так скучал: погони, бои, пламя, рвущееся из колец, опасный противник, возможность снова проявить себя. Мир снова станет живым и опасным: цвета пламени, а не пластиковых папок.

— Хорошие новости? — Сквало сразу заметил перемену в его настроении. — Рассказывай.

Хаято присел на стол, на какое-то время забыв о том, что должен выглядеть серьезным и внушительным. Приветственно кивнул, помолчал, растягивая удовольствие, и наконец заговорил, начав издалека:

— Ты случайно не знаешь, где можно найти Генкиши?  
— Генкиши? А он тут при чем?  
— У меня появились данные, что у иллюзиониста, который убил Форте, есть кольцо ада...  
— У Генкиши его нет, — резко вклинился в его речь Сквало  
— ...и я решил... Что?  
— Я говорю, нет у Генкиши кольца ада.  
— Уверен? — непонятно на что надеясь, переспросил Хаято. Версия, такая стройная, замечательная, сыпалась, и, получалось, все нужно было начинать сначала. У него по-прежнему нет ничего. «Мукуро, сукин сын... Он-то наверняка знал, у кого кольца точно нет, мог бы и сказать».  
— Абсолютно. Он, когда вызывал меня на бой, сам об этом сказал. Да и я почувствовал бы эту штуку.

Хуже всего то, что Сквало смотрел сейчас с усмешкой, и Хаято чувствовал, как краснеет под этим взглядом. Как школьница, которая несла на Валентинов день шоколад, но по дороге помяла коробку. Смутившись окончательно от пришедшего на ум сравнения, он полез в карман за сигаретами, стараясь смотреть вниз, в пол, чувствуя, как жар перекинулся со щек на уши.

Сквало шагнул ближе, и Хаято вскинул голову — пожалуй, они впервые стояли настолько близко и смотрели глаза в глаза. Ладони резко вспотели, надо было бы уже достать сигарету, прикурить, заговорить, отодвинуться, сделать что угодно, но Хаято молчал, судорожно сжимая в ладони пачку, и ждал. Сквало медленно поднял руку и, что оказалось совсем неожиданно, погладил его по голове, легко, чуть взъерошив волосы. «Как ребенка», — обиженно подумал Хаято и тряхнул головой. Но тут Сквало опустил ладонь ему на затылок, резко подался вперед и прижался губами к губами. Так неожиданно, что Хаято выронил пачку из рук. «Когда я уже ждать перестал. А я ждал?..» — мелькнуло в мыслях и растворилось. Чувствовалось, что Сквало привык вести, уступал он редко и неохотно, но потом они немного приноровились друг к другу, и стало как надо, и Хаято уже думал, что зря он сегодня надел рубашку, вон Сквало в пуловере, молодец, его снять будет легко...

В коридоре резко стукнуло железом о железо: охранник проходил коридор из конца в конец, открывая и закрывая за собой двери, разделяющие секции.

Сквало резко отшатнулся. Хаято поспешно наклонился, схватил дрожащими пальцами лежавшую на полу пачку. «Как школьники, которых за обжиманиями застукали», — стало смешно и самую малость неуютно.

— Список, что ты просил, все еще актуален?

Сквало стоял, повернувшись спиной. Можно было решить, что он тоже смутился... Да нет, скорее уж разозлился на помеху, напомнившую о том, что он не свободен.

— Да.  
— На столе.

Хаято забрал список, мельком в него глянув — немаленький — и устало вздохнул. Ушедшее возбуждение напоминало о себе неприятной тяжестью в яйцах, тоже не добавляя радости.

— Надо как-то встретиться после того, как все это закончится, — сказал Сквало, когда Хаято уже подошел к двери.  
— Да. Когда все это закончится.

Два шага вперед и шаг назад, прикинул для себя Хаято.

Все лучше, чем топтаться на месте.

Звонок от Десятого раздался, когда Хаято стоял у машины, прикидывая, стоит ли ехать домой и изучать список, который дал Сквало, или лучше попробовать переговорить с Мукуро еще раз. Раз уж ему так нужно это кольцо, то, черт побери, пусть делится информацией, как человек, а не как...

А не как обычно.

— Форте наконец успокоился. Так что если тебе что-то нужно узнать, то можешь к нему обращаться.  
— Отлично, — Хаято подкинул ключ в руке, — тогда прямо сейчас и поеду.

О консильери Форте, Мауро Куарта, отзывались как о человеке дотошном и скрупулезном — и не обманули, понял Хаято после нескольких минут разговора с ним. Он помнил все и всех, а если чего-то не помнил, то, значит, это было в его записной книжке. Хаято всегда нравилось иметь дело с такими людьми — ни лишней суеты, ни лишних эмоций, все строго по делу.

— Синьор Мауро, а кто-то мог заранее узнать, что синьор Форте будет именно в этом месте в это время?  
— Все, кто работают в замке, об этом абсолютно точно знали. Он каждый день поднимался в это время в свой кабинет. Менял шифр на сейфе, — Мауро улыбнулся и пожал плечами, словно извиняясь за чудачества покойного босса.  
— Из сейфа ничего не пропало?  
— Нет. Не пойму, правда, как убийца зашел в кабинет, ведь босс всегда за собой замыкал дверь.

Вспомнилась гигантская кружка с кофе и ее край, гнущийся под весом тела.

— Иллюзионисты умеют такое проделывать.

Мауро глянул на него удивленно, но ничего уточнять не стал. Форте оставалась одной из немногих Семей, что все еще вели дела по старинке, без пламени и колец, так что про иллюзионистов знали только понаслышке. Но новый босс наверняка все изменит.

— Работников, полагаю, вы уже допросили?  
— Да. Ничего узнать не удалось. Уверен, они здесь ни при чем.  
— А список тех, кто работает в замке, можно получить? И пообщаться с ними?  
— Без проблем, синьор Гокудера. Но, уверяю, ничего нового вы от них не услышите.  
— Кто знает. А никто не уходил от вас в последнее время? Из работников?  
— Да, с месяц назад. Но с ним я тоже уже общался.  
— Тогда и его нынешний адрес.  
— Синьор Форте знал его отца... Я не думаю, что Кара мог ему хоть как-то навредить.  
— И все же мне бы хотелось его получить.

Мауро выдал Хаято целую папку — краткая информация о всех, кто работал в замке последний год. Уже в машине он пролистал ее, вытащил лист с анкетой и фотографией Кары Догана — того самого, что оставил замок несколько месяцев назад. Что бы там Мауро о нем не думал, он больше всего вызывал подозрений. Мауро наверняка не стал на него давить, вот и не смог ничего выведать. В конце концов, парень мог и не специально сдать информацию, а просто банально проболтаться. Но Хаято совсем неплохо умел развязывать таким распиздяям языки, так что у него, не обремененного симпатией к Каре Догану, шансов на успешный разговор было гораздо больше.

Квартиру Доган снимал ближе к окраине города. Не самый плохой район, но и не самый шикарный. Улицы, правда, здесь были узковаты, пришлось покрутиться, выбирая место, где поставить машину, и немного пройтись пешком между многочисленными лавками, магазинчиками и кофейнями.

И все зря — Кары Догана дома не оказалось. Хаято несколько раз нажал на кнопку звонка, вслушиваясь в монотонный перелив сигнала за дверью, но никто не вышел, в квартире было тихо.

«Придется ехать сюда еще раз», — Хаято спустился вниз, покурил, осматриваясь по сторонам — а вдруг появится, но увы.  
Тратить время на ожидание не хотелось. «Ладно, завтра сюда вернусь».


	8. Chapter 8

Время поджимало, и это серьезно давило на нервы. Теперь, даже если получилось бы изобрести Сквало алиби, предъявить его возможности не было: срок для этого истек. И к Валенти не подкатишь, да и не хотелось, если уж быть честным. Хаято предпочел бы справиться самостоятельно. Выйти победителем; не унижаться и не просить. Только так, и никак иначе. По той же причине не хотелось обращаться за информацией к Мукуро, да и, раз уж он ничего не сказал сразу, нет гарантии, что скажет теперь, только поиздевается, скорее всего.

Проверять всех людей из списка Сквало слишком долго, но выбора не было. Оставалось только просеивать этот список: запрашивать, кто въезжал в Италию в последнее время, лучше, конечно, с запасом — в последний год. Вычеркивать тех, кто отошел от дел (с почестями, скорбящей вдовой и гранитным монументом или тихо и незаметно на дно океана, свалку, канаву; пепел к пеплу, прах к праху, мусор к мусору).

Еще стоило попробовать зайти с другого конца — поискать, где и когда последний раз всплывала информация о кольце ада, обо всех кольцах, черт его знает, какое именно ищет Мукуро. И начать все же стоит с того, что было у Генкиши в будущем. Раз уж сейчас это кольцо не у него, то Мукуро вполне мог на него нацелиться, попытаться отобрать у кого-то слабого, к кому, по его мнению, оно попало чисто по недоразумению. Зачем ему столько колец, хотелось бы знать? Что он им скармливать в случае чего собирается? Подробит душу на части? Сомнительно, впрочем, что он вообще до этого дойдет.

Хаято нарисовал кружок с глазами-точками, носом-палочкой и смешными бровями. А где, интересно, Генкиши в прошлый раз обзавелся своим кольцом? От Бьякурана получил? (Стрелочка к схематичному лицу с татуировкой-гребешком под глазом). Самый напрашивающийся вариант. Бьякуран, кстати, вел себя тихо — слишком тихо, если подумать. Мог и закрутить что — если и не очередной захват мира, то вот такую игру в детектив. Просто потому, что стало скучно, ему и причин других никогда не требовалось.

В чем-то Хаято его даже понимал.

Десятый наверняка с ним общался, но тревожить Десятого лишний раз не хотелось. Впрочем, был еще один человек, который наверняка общался с Бьякураном. (На этом лице — очки и веснушки).

Ирие Шоичи ответил не сразу, Хаято уже успел прокрутить в голове, к кому еще можно позвонить со странным вопросом «как связаться с Бьякураном».

— Зачем тебе? Неужели нельзя оставить его в покое? Он ничего не делает такого...  
— У меня всего лишь пара вопросов, — хотелось добавить «мамочка», Хаято с трудом удержался. — О том варианте будущего.  
— Может, я могу помочь?

Хаято закатил глаза.

— Ну давай попробуем. Не знаешь, откуда у Генкиши кольцо ада? Было.  
— Не от Бьякурана, — усмехнулся Шоичи. — Я как-то спросил, зачем он раздавал подчиненным такие опасные вещи. Он ответил, что кольцо Генкиши сам добыл. Бьякурана интересовала только Тринисетте.  
— Так где добыл, ты не в курсе?  
— Там же, где подхватил инфекцию, которая его едва не убила. В Турции. Еще знаю, что бой с этим человеком был случайным — Генкиши его не планировал, да и про кольцо ада не знал.

Хаято довольно хмыкнул: вот почему он не поехал туда, чтобы ещё раз добыть кольцо — на этот раз уже в настоящем. Боялся смерти, той, что чудом избежал в прошлый раз.

— Это все, что тебе было нужно?

Чувство вины — страшная штука. Все они принесли его из будущего, каждый за свое. Шоичи теперь опекает Бьякурана, Генкиши вот пытался хотя бы переиграть свой бой со Сквало, самому Хаято до сих пор иногда снится гроб в белых лилиях...

— Да, Шоичи, спасибо. Больше ничего не нужно.

Хаято влез с ногами на кровать, разложил вокруг себя заметки. Зачеркнул лицо с татуировкой и лицо в очках. Нарисовал новое, без особых примет — круг, точки, палочки. Не исключено, что именно тот человек, которого в другом варианте развития будущего Генкиши убил, теперь появился здесь, живой и здоровый. И с кольцом. Скорее всего он в списке Сквало есть — тут определенно что-то личное, месть за проигранный бой или за кого-то из членов Семьи. Вот только почему такой странный способ мести — это не давало покоя с момента, как Хаято взялся за это дело. В тюрьму никто проникнуть не пытался, там на Сквало покушений не было — то есть нет у мстителя связей и возможности поквитаться именно там. Тогда, черт побери, зачем?

Может, человек, который мстит, не может больше сражаться? Получил в бою со Сквало ранение, которое лишило его возможности отомстить с оружием в руках... Но нет, убить именно мечом-то он смог... Или все же убил не сам — всего лишь нанял иллюзиониста. Но, что характерно, нанял не для того чтобы Сквало убить — а чтобы отправить его в тюрьму. 

А если этот человек не связан с мафией? Мечник, но не убийца. Может, после того как получил ранение, пробовал обратиться в полицию, но там его заявление не приняли?

Да, пожалуй, эта версия выглядела многообещающей. Придется снова просить об услуге, но в одиночку он потратит слишком много времени на проверку. Банально не успеет к нужному сроку. Хаято потянулся за телефоном, но перед тем все же парой росчерков изобразил человечка с наручниками.

— Лучше бы у тебя было ко мне что-то важное, Гокудера Хаято.

Голос у Хибари был хриплый, будто спросонья. Хаято, нахмурившись, посмотрел на часы — не поздно, с чего вдруг? — а, черт, забыл о разнице часовых поясов. Совсем с катушек слетел уже с этим делом. Вряд ли Хибари после такой ранней побудки согласится ему помочь, но уже ничего не исправишь.

— Нужна твоя помощь.

Хибари в трубке (где-то там, за много километров и восемь часов) зевнул, но на отбой не нажал, так что, может, все не так и плохо.

— Я ищу человека. Иллюзиониста, — это, пожалуй, единственное, на что Хибари до сих пор велся. — Он мог обращаться в полицию по поводу получения им раны. Или смерти кого-то от меча. Ему, похоже, отказали. Обращаться мог достаточно давно — не исключено что лет десять-пятнадцать назад. Может, и намного меньше — года два-три. У меня есть список, могу прислать. Если этот человек фигурирует в списке или обращался по поводу кого-то из списка, то это тот, кто мне нужен. Да, обращался скорее всего в Турции, но точной гарантии дать не могу. Понимаю, что это все очень размыто...  
— И из-за этого ты меня разбудил?

Гудки мирно запикали — Хаято от неожиданности хотел нажать на кнопку вызова еще раз, но сообразил, что это не связь прервалась. Хибари сам положил трубку.

Прекрасные, мать его, дружеские отношения между Хранителями. Взаимопомощь и взаимовыручка. Хаято сжал телефон в руке, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не запустить им в стену. Осторожно положил его на кровать, и вместо него в стену полетел смятый лист с рожицами. К кому еще обратиться, чтобы получить информацию срочно, в голову не приходило. Хибари, давно уже державший не только Намимори и имевший обширные связи по всему миру (рядовой блюститель порядка, наручники Облака так хорошо сочетались с формой) подходил как нельзя лучше. Его возможностей хватило бы, чтобы без проволочек найти людей и, не привлекая внимания, прошерстить непринятые к производству или закрытые дела в любой стране. Но увы, придется обойтись без его помощи.

Придется искать практически вслепую, надеясь на случайную удачу — до слушаний оставалось чуть больше суток.


	9. Chapter 9

Кары Догана не оказалось дома и утром, телефон его был выключен. «Он часто так делает. У него знакомых почти нет здесь, — спокойно ответил Мауро на вопрос Хаято. — Вы не там ищете. Я верю в людей, которые у нас работали и работают».

Хаято не верил людям в принципе — за исключением разве что Десятого — и уж тем более не видел смысла доверять незнакомому человеку, даже не члену мафиозной Семьи, так, наемному работнику. Да и если быть до конца честным, Доган оставался его единственной надеждой выйти на убийцу Форте. Из списка Сквало на Сицилии находилось сейчас шесть человек; еще двое жили здесь постоянно. Пятеро из восьми входили в список, который сделал Ямамото. Патти, Рандаццо, Толедо Хименес, Месарош, Аджар. Ни один из них не имел связей с Форте, ни про одного из них нельзя было точно сказать, чем он занимался в ночь убийства. Да и если не отказываться от версии с наёмным убийцей, то и тех, кто за пределами страны, исключать из списка тоже не следовало. Хаято был уверен, что именно Доган слил информацию — все прочие служили у Форте уже очень давно, только он появился недавно и так вовремя ушел. Он единственный, кто мог назвать заказчика — или хотя бы дать на него наводку.

Беспокоило то, что заказчик тоже мог понимать, что кроме Догана его с убийством ничего не связывает. Хаято крутился у дома Догана несколько часов, каждые пять минут набирая его номер, но бесполезно. Телефон по-прежнему был отключен, сам Доган не появлялся. Можно было бы попросить кого-то покараулить у дома, а самому пока заняться хотя бы теми из списка, кто был в стране, но после вчерашнего разговора с Хибари желание просить у кого-то помощи пропало окончательно. «Сквало, наверное, ждет новостей».

До слушаний оставалось уже меньше суток.

Напротив входа в подъезд, через дорогу, работала овощная лавка. Продавец то и дело смотрел на Хаято, и тот все же решился: выждал, когда у лавки не будет покупателей, подошел и, остановившись у сложенных горкой яблок, показал продавцу фотографию:

— Не знаешь этого человека?

Со стороны должно было казаться, что он просто осматривает товар, переговариваясь с продавцом. Обычное дело.

— Может, знаю, а может, и нет... Тут много народа бродит, разве всех упомнишь...  
— Он вот в этом подъезде живет, — подумав, Хаято достал кошелек, вытащил из него краешек купюры, словно что-то собирается покупать, но все еще раздумывает.  
— Припоминаю, — закивал продавец.

Хаято протянул ему купюру.

— Я тебе дам мой номер. Позвони, как он появится — добавлю еще столько же.

Продавец, прищурившись, смотрел на деньги, но не забирал.

— А что тебе от него надо?  
— Спросить кое-что. Не обижу его, не волнуйся.  
— Он рано ушел. У меня квартира тут, над лавкой. Его окна напротив, — продавец взял деньги, сунул в нагрудный карман. — Темно еще было. Позвоню, как появится. А яблоки бери. Хорошие у меня яблоки. Попробуй.

Хаято сел в машину, грызя яблоко (такие же, как и у всех, торговцы всегда торговцы; но жадность должна заставить его позвонить, тут он вряд ли обманет) посмотрел на список и с сомнением покачал головой. Общаться с любым человеком из списка — бессмысленно, улик и зацепок нет, можно только спугнуть и насторожить. Выбора нет, придется ждать, пока объявится Доган — как минимум утром тот еще был жив. Значит, можно пока перекусить и все же заглянуть к Сквало — надо же ему сообщить... Что ему сообщать? Что ничего нового не произошло?

Да к черту все. Просто хотелось его увидеть.

Уже войдя к Сквало в камеру, Хаято подумал, что не стоило приезжать — после вчерашнего-то. Лучше им было теперь встретиться в суде, а потом, после, подумать, стоит ли что-то продолжать. У них обоих хватало проблем; надо ли добавлять к ним еще одну. Скорее всего, на Сквало просто действует одиночество, а на самого Хаято — желание в очередной раз что-то себе и окружающим доказать, в этот раз в окружение попал Сквало, и доказывает он ему. После суда они разбегутся в разные стороны, по своим делам, после того, как Сквало выйдет на свободу, у них ничего больше не будет. Вряд ли судьба подшутит так еще раз и вновь сведет их вместе, в одной комнате с закрытой дверью.  
Потому, наверное, и приехал.

— Новостей нет, — предупредил Хаято и присел, как и вчера, на край стола.  
— Я так и понял. Соскучился? — Сквало подошел ближе, бесцеремонно толкнул бедром, заставляя расставить ноги шире. Если бы охраннику пришло в голову заглянуть в камеру, он ни за что бы не поверил, что подсудимый и адвокат просто обсуждают дело. Никакой фантазии не хватит, чтобы в это поверить.  
— Решил, что ты соскучился.  
— Есть такое. Тут вообще, — Сквало склонился к уху и выдохнул, — скучно.

По коридору ходил охранник, громко топая форменными ботинками, иногда останавливался, видимо, прислушиваясь к тому, что делается в камерах, и снова шагал от конца коридора в конец. Хаято неуверенно покосился на дверь, облизал пересохшие губы и потерся щекой о щеку Сквало. От тяжелого дыхания в ухо становилось горячо и щекотно, и собственное дыхание сбивалось, подстраиваясь под него. Когда охранник громыхнул железной решеткой, отделяющей секции, Сквало чуть отодвинулся — ровно настолько, чтобы можно было просунуть свободно руку — и начал расстегивать на Хаято пиджак.

— Тут отличная слышимость, — напряженно проговорил он. — Но мы тихо. И быстро.

Пиджак полетел в сторону — чтоб не мешал, брюки съехали на щиколотки и собрались гармошкой.  
Сквало обхватил ладонью члены, прижав их друг к другу, и двигал рукой в ритм шагов там, за дверью.

— Хочу тебе вставить.

Хаято вцепился зубами в ребро ладони, чтобы не закричать.

— Знаю, что здесь нельзя. Но хочу.

Пуловер Сквало снял, а вот перчатки — нет. Кожа грелась от трения, добавляя резкости ощущениям, хотя куда уж больше.  
А Сквало все шептал. Сукин сын.

— Хочу кончить тебе на поясницу. Вот сюда. Чтобы стекало, — он повел пальцами от пояснице к копчику, надавил пальцами, протискивая их между ягодиц. — Сюда.

Сквало убрал руки и шагнул назад, Хаято качнулся от неожиданности и открыл глаза.

— Повернись.

Стукнула самая дальняя решетка. Хаято зажмурился и развернулся лицом к столу, оперся о него ладонями. Сквало чуть надавил ему между лопаток, заставляя наклониться, и снова провел по спине от поясницы вниз, сперва пальцами, потом головкой. От влажного прикосновения Хаято тряхнуло, и он сжал пальцы у основания члена, чтобы не кончить сразу — а потом задвигал рукой в такт приближающимся шагам, думая о том, что сейчас Сквало на него смотрит. На него дрочит.

А еще о тех вещах, которых они не могут сделать.  
И о том, что охранник вот-вот дойдет до их секции.  
И если он надумает сюда заглянуть...

Сквало прижался со спины, потерся — член ложился между ягодиц, а головка, чуть влажная, касалась копчика, и Хаято уткнулся себе в предплечье, кончая. Сквало охнул коротко, и на спину полетели теплые капли.

— Надо все-таки увидеться после того, как все закончится.

Сквало быстро вытер ему спину полотенцем, и теперь они судорожно натягивали на себя вещи — охранник как раз громыхнул ближайшей к ним решеткой.

— Ага, — согласился Хаято. — А ты на роликах кататься умеешь?  
— Да, а еще вышиваю салфетки по ночам, — заржал Сквало. — Ты уже спрашивал как-то. А зачем тебе?  
— Да я в тот день, когда тебя задержали, ехал мимо парка. Который недалеко от Сан-Катальдо. И там люди катались на роликах... Что-то так захотелось. Может, после суда заехать туда, как думаешь?

Сквало снова рассмеялся, отвел взгляд в сторону — и ничего не ответил.


	10. Chapter 10

Хаято лениво ковырял вилкой в салате. Есть совсем не хотелось, хотя и надо было бы — от такого количества кофе с сигаретами мутило и голова соображала значительно хуже, чем требовалось.

Торговец, увидев вернувшегося Хаято, вздохнул разочарованно — сорвались деньги. Доган не появлялся. Хаято постоял немного у подъезда, несколько раз позвонил по уже запомнившемуся номеру, но телефон по-прежнему был отключен, и перебрался в тратторию, рядом с овощной лавочкой. Солнце уже скрылось за домами, потянуло холодом. Официантка несколько раз подходила поинтересоваться, не нужно ли что еще, кокетливо поправляла скрученную спиралькой прядь у виска. Сочувственно улыбалась, когда он в очередной раз звонил и не дозванивался. Наверняка сочинила себе романтическую историю о его несчастной любви. Дура.

На улицу не хотелось, стоять у подъезда, на виду у всех, еще хуже, и Хаято, заказав очередной кофе, смотрел на темное окно квартиры Догана, и снова и снова прикидывал — а что было бы, если бы он сегодня не поехал к Сквало? Ну или хотя бы ничего не спрашивал про парк? Все ведь выглядело хорошо. Многообещающе. Только вот почему-то рассыпалось при первом же конкретном предложении встречи. Не собирался Сквало встречаться с ним, и его «надо бы потом увидеться» — из серии «я люблю тебя» во время секса, есть еще «я перезвоню тебе» и другие вариации. Слова, которые положено говорить, но в которые никто не верит. Пустая формальность.

С другой стороны, чего не имел — о том не грустишь. Лучше уж сразу понять, что кроме фантазий у тебя ничего нет.

После закрытия траттории все же пришлось выйти на улицу. Хаято нервно ходил от одного края дома до другого, всматривался в редких прохожих. Время шло, неслось быстрее обычного — как всегда, когда хочется его задержать, когда нужно, чтобы его было чуть больше. Телефон молчал, в окнах на втором этаже по-прежнему не горел свет; Доган где-то занимался своими пустяковыми делами, черт его побери, и домой не спешил. А если он не появится сегодня? Хаято повел плечами, прогоняя озноб. Если Доган не вернется сегодня, или вернется под утро, то найти и доставить убийцу до начала заседания Хаято может и не успеть. Он уже скорее всего не успеет. Можно, конечно, поехать домой, попробовать составить речь. Без преступника на руках. Совсем не так как планировал. Мелькал там на съемке один момент, если за него зацепиться, то, может быть... Хаято снова набрал номер Догана и посмотрел на темные окна.

Или он сейчас остается и ждет, или едет домой и готовит речь; на нее нужно явно не пять минут.

Не ошибиться бы.

Хаято положил телефон в нагрудный карман и зашагал к машине, практически срываясь в бег.

Дома он расположился на кровати, раскрыл ноут и запустил ту самую запись, где Сквало и иллюзионист под видом Сквало появлялись в коридоре замка Форте. Как их отличить, черт побери? Не знал бы точно, что из двери кабинета выходит иллюзионист, сам бы не усомнился, кого видит. Еще и смотреть на Сквало сейчас было неуютно — лезло в голову совсем не то, что надо. Телефон под боком зажужжал, и Хаято судорожно зашарил по кровати — а вдруг все же Доган? Может, Мауро удалось его как-то найти, и он решил сам перезвонить?.. Бред, конечно. Звонил Ямамото; этому-то чего приспичило посреди ночи? Хаято буркнул в трубку что-то, что при желании можно было принять за приветствие.

— Как у тебя дела?  
— Отлично.

(Херово, но жаловаться не буду. Не дождешься.)

— Может, помощь нужна?  
— Нет.  
— Точно?

Хаято вздохнул и покосился на монитор — там вышедший из кабинета Форте иллюзионист поправлял окровавленной рукой волосы, оставляя на них ярко-алые полосы. Хаято нажал на паузу. Вот то, что зацепило при первом просмотре.

— Гокудера?  
— Да, — сдался Хаято после долгой паузы. — Нужна. Записывай адрес.

В конце концов, он сам предложил.

— Я позвоню, как Доган появится. Квартиру проверю на всякий случай, может, он там, но уже никогда не откроет дверь.  
— Отлично. Если что — звони. Я завтра днем тебя сменю.

Поспать, конечно же, не удалось, утром мутило уже от вида кофе, и даже холодный душ ситуацию не сильно исправил. Ямамото не звонил, и Хаято по дороге невольно оглядывался на каждого молодого смуглого темноволосого парня, которых, черт побери, было слишком много. И в каждом виделся Доган. Взбегая по ступеням суда, Хаято опять краем глаза заметил кого-то похожего и мысленно дал себе подзатыльник — все, сейчас об этом не думать, сейчас надо попробовать вытащить Сквало иначе, раз уж ввязался. Сам захотел, никто не заставлял, винить некого.

Спокойствие пришло резко, как только перешагнул порог зала заседаний. Все, что можно было сделать, он сделал, сейчас останется только донести информацию выгодным для себя образом. А этому Хаято давно научился.

Дальше Хаято только слушал, пока не продемонстрировали главную улику — ту самую запись.

— Защита просит слова. Господа судьи, я бы хотел обратить ваше внимание на несколько моментов на этой записи. В момент выхода из комнаты человек, похожий на обвиняемого, поправляет рукой волосы. На волосах остается кровь. Кровь видна и на белом воротнике рубашки. Это в 3 часа 22 минуты. Теперь обратите внимание на съемку другой камеры, в 3 часа 26 минут. Там хорошо видно, что крови ни на рубашке, ни на волосах нет.

Валенти не выдержал — неприятно, когда тебя бьют твоим же оружием:

— Он мог сменить одежду.  
— И помыть волосы? За четыре минуты, перемещаясь при этом по замку? На этих кадрах два разных человека.

Речь его тоже вышла короткой: на убийце осталась кровь жертвы, это подтверждается представленными суду доказательствами. На одежде подзащитного крови не было, равно как на его теле и волосах; одежда со следами крови в замке не обнаружена и в качестве улик не фигурирует. Схожесть подзащитного с убийцей не делает его убийцей.

Вердикт суда «Не виновен».

Валенти позеленел с досады.

Убийца, похоже, надеялся, что Сквало будет ждать заказчика дольше, или что сам он управится быстрее. Но вышло как вышло.

Сквало уже унесся из зала — только спросил у секретаря, где он может получить конфискованные при аресте вещи. Меч — Сквало без него, конечно, на улицу не выйдет. Хаято вышел за ним следом, достал телефон из кармана — ну как обычно, едва ты чем-то занят и переставил мобильный на беззвучный режим, тебе тут же начнут звонить. Четырнадцать пропущенных звонков, с ума сойти. Телефон тут же замигал очередным вызовом — Ямамото.

— Эй, без паники, на свободе уже твой семпай. Или ты мне Догана везешь, а?  
— Хаято, Хибари звонил. Сказал, что ты не брал трубку. Он говорит, нашел того человека, что ты просил. Доган это.  
— Стоп. У меня даже фамилии такой в списке не было, Сквало не сражался ни с кем с такой фамилией!  
— У него раньше была другая. Челик. Его обвинили в убийстве отца. Тот, похоже, погиб в бою со Сквало. Доган, то есть тогда он был Челик, говорил про мечника с белыми волосами, но ему никто не поверил. Алло, алло, слышишь меня?

За Сквало как раз закрывалась тяжелая входная дверь суда.

Хаято бросился на выход — тогда, на ступенях… Тот человек, похожий на Челика-Догана… А вдруг не ошибся? Вдруг это правда он?

Когда Хаято выбежал, все уже было кончено.

Сквало лежал на ступенях, хрипло кашляя кровью — ее было слишком много, этой крови, на нем, на ступенях... И на еще одном Сквало, который стоял, поправляя окровавленной рукой волосы, и с любопытством смотрел на поверженного. Люди, спешившие в здание суда и из него, обходили их, как будто их там и не было. Никто не кричал, не пытался убежать или наоборот схватить убийцу. Похоже, их всех плотно окружала иллюзия. Хаято осторожно потянулся в карман за коробочкой, стараясь не делать резких движений, и тут лежащий на пороге дернулся и застыл, сквозь его лицо стало медленно проступать другое — темные волосы, крупный с горбинкой нос.

— Здорово вы его, — протянул знакомый гнусавый голос откуда-то снизу. На ступенях сидел Фран, подпирая подбородок ладонью. — Правда, никто этого не увидел и не смог восхититься вашим мастерством. Вы же не в обиде, правда?

Сквало заржал:

— Нормально все. Прикрой, пока дойду до машины, — он махнул рукой в сторону дороги. — Там меня Лус ждет.

И ушел, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Учитель сказал, нужно присмотреть, чтоб все прошло нормально. А потом забрать кольцо.

Хаято присел рядом с Франом, закурил.

— А здорово вы там выступали. Я немного поглядел, а то здесь скучно было.

Рассмеявшись, Хаято кивнул: пожалуй, и вправду вышло неплохо.

— Интересно, почему он все же выбрал в жертвы Форте?

Фран протянул задумчиво:

— Он вряд ли уже хорошо соображал... Хотел мстить, кольцо его на этом подловило и сожрало без остатка... Оно такое. Оно умеет.

Над трупом мелькнули черные тени и тут же исчезли, будто их сдул порыв ветра. Труп тоже исчез — рассыпался в пыль, растворился в тенях, ушел вместе с ними. По пустым порожкам запрыгало кольцо, и Фран, шустро подскочив, забрал его и натянул на палец. Хаято от неожиданности поперхнулся дымом и закашлялся.

— Блядь! Это ты иллюзию сделал или... нет, молчи, я не хочу этого знать. Лучше скажи, это то кольцо, что в другом варианте будущего у Генкиши было?  
— Да. Мы с учителем пока так и не нашли то, которое было у меня, решили, что пока и это сойдет.  
— Маньяки вы, и ты, и твой учитель.

Фран улыбнулся и побрел, сутулясь, в сторону дороги.

Хаято докурил, встал со ступеней — иллюзия, похоже, уже развеялась, и на него начали оборачиваться.

Нужно было ехать домой и ложиться спать.

Вместо этого Хаято позвонил Ямамото, потом — Десятому, потом, подумав, сбросил смс-ку Хибари с одним словом «спасибо». Постоял возле машины — странная пустота не уходила. Проблема ушла, но ничего не пришло взамен — ни радости, ни облегчения. Может, просто еще не осознал. Он, черт побери, выиграл свой первый процесс, это не мешало бы отметить.

Жаль, что со Сквало все же не вышло.

Но можно и одному поехать попить кофе. Заслужил, имеет полное право побездельничать денек. 

Интересно, можно ли взять ролики напрокат?

Парк Хаято выбрал тот же, у Сан-Катальдо. Он не был ближе, он не был лучше прочих, но хотелось именно туда. Доехав, Хаято припарковал машину, сменил ботинки на ролики, подумав, что в костюме и на роликах он будет выглядеть странно, ну и черт с ним. Шепотки за спиной и чужое недоумение — небольшая плата за возможность делать то, что хочется. Он покрутил головой по сторонам, готовясь гордо взглянуть на любого, кто попадется в поле зрения. Или показать ему язык. Или все же развернуться, сесть в машину и уехать.

На ближайшей от дороги скамейке сидел Сквало — на нем снова вместо костюма были джинсы и пуловер. А на ногах — ролики, и смотрел Сквало на них внимательно и с некоторой долей удивления.

Рассмеявшись, Хаято покатился в его сторону, больше ни в чем не сомневаясь.


End file.
